Field
This disclosure provides techniques for rendering image sequences. More specifically, this disclosure presents techniques for approximating a fully calculated image sequence from a subset of calculated image data.
Description of the Related Art
In digital image production, computer software may be used to generate sequences of images from both two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) models. Such digital image productions are often constrained by the time or computational resources needed to fully calculate all of the image data necessary for a complete sequence of images, such as the image frames of a movie. In other cases, fully calculated image data may not be needed, such as when only a low-quality preview of an image sequence is desired. As a result, there is a need for a technique that approximates a fully calculated image sequence without calculating all image data in the image sequence.